Son Young Soon
Profile *'Name:' 손영순 / Son Young Soon (Son Yeong Sun) *'Profession:' Actress *'Birthdate:' *'Height:' 157cm *'Weight:' 56kg *'Blood type:' O *'Star sign:' Taurus TV Shows *Leverage (TV Chosun, 2019) cameo *Strangers from Hell (OCN, 2019) *Investigation Couple 2 (MBC, 2019) *Priest (OCN, 2018) *Save Me (OCN) (OCN, 2017) *Super Family (SBS, 2017) *Whisper (SBS, 2017) *Shopping King Louie (MBC, 2016) *Uncontrollably Fond (KBS, 2016) *Five Children (KBS, 2016) *Mirror of the Witch (JTBC, 2016) *The Dearest Lady (MBC, 2016) *Memory (tvN, 2016) *Signal (tvN, 2016) *Happy Home (MBC, 2016) *Neighborhood Hero (OCN, 2016) *Yeah, That's How It Is (SBS, 2016) *Glamorous Temptation (MBC, 2016) *Reply 1988 (tvN, 2015) *Drama Special - Secret (KBS, 2015) *Mom (MBC, 2015) *Let's Eat 2 (tvN, 2015) *Scholar Who Walks the Night (MBC, 2015) *Beloved Eun Dong (JTBC, 2015) *Save the Family (KBS1, 2015) *Flower Grandpa Investigative Team (tvN, 2014) *Drama Special - Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost (KBS, 2012) *Drama Special Series Little Girl Detective Park Hae Sol (KBS2, 2012) *My Daughter Seo Young (KBS2, 2012) *I'll Give You the Stars and the Moon (KBS1, 2012) *The King's Dream (KBS1, 2012) *The Return of Iljimae (MBC, 2009) *Daughter in Law (SBS, 2008) *The King and I (SBS, 2007) *KBS HDTV Feature - Castella (KBS, 2007) *Mun Hee (MBC, 2007) *By Land and Sky (KBS1, 2007) *H.I.T (MBC, 2007) *White Tower (MBC, 2007) *Unstoppable High Kick (MBC, 2006) *Sunok (KBS, 2006) *The Vineyard Man (KBS2, 2006) *5th Republic (MBC, 2005) *Hometown Station (KBS, 2005) *My Girl (SBS, 2005) *Dae Jang Geum (MBC, 2003) *Five Brothers and Sisters (SBS, 2002) *Hong Guk Young (MBC, 2001) *This is Life (이것이 인생이다) (KBS, 2001) *Hello Doctor (헬로우 닥터) (iTV, 2000) *Six Children (육남매) (MBC, 1998) Movies *My New Sassy Girl (2016) *Thinking of My Older Brother (2016) *No Tomorrow (2016) *The Himalayas (2015) *The Advocate: A Missing Body (2015) *Office (2015) *Ode To My Father (2014) *Mot (2014) *My Dictator (2014) *What the...? (2014) *Mr. Perfect (2014) *Hide and Seek (2013) *My Paparotti (2013) *Love Clinique (2012) *Dancing Queen (2012) *Poongsan (2011) *Re-encounter (2011) *Shotgun Love (2011) *I Saw the Devil (2010) *Romantic Debtors (2010) *Magic (2010) *Bedevilled (2010) *I Am Happy (2009) *Closer to Heaven (2009) *Where is Ronny... (2009) *Private Eye (2009) *Haeundae (2009) *Missing (2009) *A Boy Who is Walking in the Sky (2008) *The Epitaph (2007) *Shadows in the Palace (2007) *The Perfect Couple 2007) *A Good Day to Have an Affair (2007) *Traces of Love (2006) *Sundays in August (2006) *I'm a Cyborg, But That's OK (2006) *Old Miss Diary (2006) *The Host (2006) *Midnight Ballad for Ghost Theater (2006) *Radio Star (2006) *My Boss, My Teacher (2006) *Blood Rain (2005) *Mapado : Island of Fortunes (2005) *Bravo, My Life! (2005) *Hello Brother (2005) *April Snow (2005) *Redeye (2005) *Cracked Eggs and Noodles (2005) *So Cute (2004) *Windstruck (2004) *Samaritan Girl (2004) *Too Beautiful to Lie (2004) *Au Revoir, UFO (2004) *Marrying School Girl (2004) *A Smile (2004) *If You Were Me (2003) *Into the Mirror (2003) *A Man Who Went to Mars (2003) *Saving My Hubby (2002) *Lover's Concerto (2002) *One Fine Spring Day (2001) *The Rhapsody (2001) *Kilimanjaro (2001) *Peppermint Candy (2000) *Love Wind Love Song (1999) *Green Fish (1997) *Farewell My Darling (1996) *Angel, Become an Evil Woman (1995) *An Unlikely Farewell (1992) *Ieoh Island (1977) *The World Without a Mother (1977) External Links *Snname profile *Profile (rim) *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActress